Kiss Kiss Hero
by Ixion of Moonlight
Summary: Stop running from me Strife. CloudReno


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: "Stop running from me Strife."

A/N: My first male pairing, to let my readers know. This is mostly up to interpretation as far as the meaning. My inspiration was from the song called "This is How a Heart Breaks" by Rob Thomas. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Kiss Kiss Hero

By: Ixion of Moonlight

* * *

"Stop running from me Strife."

But he wasn't.

"Stop running."

But he was.

Enemy. Kill. He obeyed. Something blurred by his face, near his eyes. Pain? Sharp and heady, the blood was already streaming down in rivulets. Cloud liked the color red, but not the flashing strands near his lips. They were too bright and disorientating. Softly, he was touched but everything came crashing around his frame and lashing out, knuckles caught a firm jaw. Dim light caught a slim body breathing across the shaking space.

Intruder. Eyes blurred to thin pupils swimming in mako blue. Harsh exhales brought his attention to the spice on the air. Male. Red hair. Muscles locked, reacting, heavy, real weight gripped in his palm. The tip dug into a strong, surreal shoulder. Silence. No indication of injury.

Licking dry, grimaced lips, motion set his body to collide with the other. Tumbling over wiry arms and tensed legs, their chests jostled during inhales. Straddling the body below him, thighs spread, he shoved, fumbled a gloved grip around the man's swallowing throat.

Slim fingers tightened, he needed to grip his short, butchered nails into the skin and see that crimson, that life that burned so beneath his palm. Breath was soft on Cloud's face and he chanced a thin exploration across the man's hair. The opposite touch accidentally brushed lips and a textured cheek before dragging into the dimmed strands. They were much uglier in person.

Enemy being still for the lingering moment, he caressed the silky bangs, pleasing, luring. Forcefully, he tugged the neck up with a snap, ripping at the beautiful hair. Lips turning up at the hushed moan of pain from the captured, he roamed over the planes of the masculine face to his scrutiny.

Broad jaw. Thin, delicate mouth. Expressive eyebrows, jagged. Small ears. He knew. Pink parts opened, paused, and solidly closed. He wouldn't give him that kind of pleasure, satisfaction.

Blond spikes waved as he caught the loop of a tie and pulled the slithering material free. Ripping off dark buttons, he tore the only slim protection around the body still below him. Naked, shivering, the known man couldn't decipher where the acute cold was. Everywhere. Nowhere with the hot body above. Burning lips cut paths of wet across his rigid chest and dull nails dug deep, deeper into the skin of his abdomen. Cries crested the back of his injured throat, but he resisted their clamoring.

Open mouths moved and parted together. Tangy and burning, their tongues fought and teeth scraped. Cold doused the simmering, strange attraction between them when the tables turned. Sharpness cut into the defined area above Cloud's collarbone, tearing important flesh. Breaking away, they were drawn by the same pull. The powerful shadow of a body coiled and white, white knuckles bashed into someone's face.

Raving mad, rough fingers, callused, pulled on blond strands, pulling up, up, up until a neck was stretched at an odd angle that couldn't be humanely possible. Cheek scraping the grimy floor, the other man dragged his face across the surface. Again and again, he smashed the side brutally. Struggling, bodies tangled and shifted apart for a breath. In it they spoke, soft, grainy voices that coated the inside of their prison.

"Reno. Trying to kill me?," he spat out red and maybe a tooth in there somewhere.

"Fuck, ex-SOLDIER." Cloud took that as a reply.

"How's the face, yo?" Slight concern, maybe.

"Bruised." Asshole. Listless from the blond.

"Shoulder?" Rhetorical? No. Answer, please.

"Flesh wound. Is this what you wanted from m-," Cloud was close, breathing alive, and lungs sweet.

"As enemies, we can't be any closer, so yes Reno." On guard around their proximity, they began again. Tearing, brutal, malicious. Each caused the other searing vehemence and coated in anger, one fell into the opposite, drained.

Ending. Whispered, cherished, revered, something broke from them then. Bodies stained, torn asunder, Cloud kissed him, blending their mouths in white teeth and tainted, bloodied lips. He took, using, always using Reno's compliance. Sharing in pouring out their souls into waiting hands, gentleness came naturally. Breath gasped and gathered in want, and the death died from between his green eyes as the numbers counted down.

* * *

"The specimen has failed. Kill him."


End file.
